


Guardian Angel

by CastielWinchester_99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester_99/pseuds/CastielWinchester_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds out hes the righteous mans Guardian angel and hes also his soul mate. Cas grows weary as to why he was appointed with nothing happening. He feels danger coming...(So many spoilers for season 10 so beware.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I stared out my window at the highway and listened to the cars whizzing by. I shook my head and walked over to my door to see if Chucks lights were out. Seeing nothing but darkness i smiled and sent a message telling him to meet me out front. Grining i set a path for the window and threw the rope down and tied it to my chair. With one last look into the hallway I stepped backwards out my window. As soon as my feet hit arms wrapped around my waist and lips were pressed against my neck. I quirked my lips up and wiggled free of his arms setting out for the Impala. Stepping a foot in front of the door i held up his keys and laughed as he checked his pockets and gave me an exasperated look.  
“C’mon Cas!”

“No Dean, we’re listening to my music tonight” I whispered as I bit my lip and laid my head on his chest. Looking from my hand back up to his eyes i ran my hand down his lower abdomen.”Please?”

“When did you become such a naughty little kid?” He said as he walked around the car in submission. 

~Six Months earlier~

Looking at the bell i realized there was no way i was going to make it in time. I sighed in defeat and let my body shag. The first class of my first day of a college student i'm late. I even took the nine o’clock classes so i wouldn't be late. I sighed and set a steady run anyways and got into the class five seconds after the bell rang.I looked for the teacher in naive thought that he may be ate too. To my surprise i saw him nowhere though so i smiled and was just getting ready to pick up my feet to run to my seat when a strong hand grabbed my shoulder. In instinct i shied away from the touch and turned towards the owner of the hand with my head dipped. 

“Seems like we both were running a little late today sir?” The man said as he let go of my shoulder. I shook my head yes and kept my eyes on his dirty boots.”You're not in trouble as long as you answer me and stop looking at the ground.” I could hear kindness in his voice so i looked up at his face and my breath hitched in my throat. It was him! The guy my dad was always talking about he was the righteous man! What was he doing here though teaching my history class though? I wonder if there's any way i can help? I wonder if were in danger right now. I absentmindedly felt for my angel blade and shook out my wings. 

“If we could start class sometime soon?” I blinked and realized that Dean was looking at me in amazement. I squinted and cocked my head trying to figure out if i had done anything to give off what i was. I didn't flash my eyes or show my wings and there's no way he saw my angel blade so why was he looking at me like this?

“Man put your god damned wings up?!” Dean spat out under his breath and i realized he wasn't looking at me he was looking at where my wings were. I frowned and shook them out towards him. He gasped and jumped back and all i could do was laugh pulled them back to me and went to sit at one of the empty seats all the way in the back. So i'm the righteous man's guardian angel?! Dads going to bed so proud of me! I Smiled and stretched my wings out to full extent putting on a display for my new human. All i got from him though was another gasp and he actually dropped all of his papers. The rest of the class consisted of him dropping stuff and cursing and me making a show with my wings. As the bell rang though i jerked my wing up in surprise and caused some of my feathers to go askew. Groaning i sat back and hook it trying to get it back to where it was supposed to go. When i realized all i was accomplishing was making it worse i sighed and reached over to try and pat them down but my arms couldn't reach it. I looked around the class knowing their was only one thing i could do. I locked eyes with dean and tried to make myself seem as approachable as i could when he ran to the door and pulled out a gun.

“Why can i see your wings?” 

“Look i really don't have the time-”

“Answer the god damned question!” 

“Me and you both know you can't harm me with that so put it away. Now i need you to fix mmy feathers for me please?”

“You want me to touch them?”

“Well yeah, if you don't mind?”

“No i don't mind just hold them open again.” He said but looked cautious, like they might burn him. He reached out tentatively and i went against every instinct that told me to watch out, to pull them back. He's my person and he wouldn't harm me. Then i felt his fingers brushing through my feathers, so gently t sent chills down my spine. His fingers worked out the kinks and with every brush of his fingers more electricity went through my body. I let my head fall forward and moaned softly. Immediately Dean withdrawn and i heard him pull out a blade. Sighing i lifted my head back up and set a hand on his shoulder praying i did this right. Seconds later we were in my room. I looked at him and smiled when i saw that he was in one piece.

“I'm your guardian angel. You can see my wings because-”

“Whats this?” He interrupted again to show me the mark forming on his shoulder. Exactly the shape of my hand.

“I'm so sorry i accidentally transferred over some of my grace while i was getting us here without us noticing. That's uh, our connection now…” I trailed off.

“How old are you?

“I'd like to know how old my so called guardian angel is.”

“I'm 18. Chuck started me late in school because i was doing angel training and stuff with my brother's.”

“So where have you been then? All this fucked up shits been happening and you haven't done shit.” I ducked my head in embarrassment.

“I'm sorry. My dad's told me all about you and always said that we weren't allowed to interfere that your guardian angel would be chosen soon and he would be able to help you and oh my god i'm never going to figure all of this out for you i've never even been trained i don't know how to help you i'm going to be the worst guardian angel ever and dads goi-”

 

“I know my lifes a mess but i bet you have a lot of skill what with being the chosen one.” He said as he pat me on the back and grinned.

“It was probably a mistake.” 

“Well honestly nothing's going on right now they gave me a guardian angel after all the shits been done. Thanks a lot for that you fluffy winged dicks!” He yelled.

“I should probably take you home” 

“Yeah well considering you took me here against my will and Sammy's probably already ganked the son of a bitch vampire running around here- hey did you just not know about this or decide that it wasn't important?”

“My parents don't let me out much.”I said as i grabbed his shoulder and took him home. This one was a little less steady though and Dean fell right into my arms. As he shot out of my arms i heard a blade come out and tried to hide my annoyance with this. i understand why but honestly i'm a teenage boy with a beanie and skinnies on do i sound like imma hurt someone?

“Why can i see your wings? Sam spat out. I turned and looked at him in confusion. I have to take care of both of them? I'm probably going to have to drop out of school, dad will hate it but i'll probably be gone a lot too. I looked at Dean and smiled faintly when his face softened.

“Hey man go ahead and go lay on the couch and i'll explain it to Sammy okay?”

“Thankyou so much.” I said as i walked over to the couch and willed myself to sleep.

 

~~(^,^)~~Dean's POV ~~(^,^)~~

“There is an angel on our fucking couch” Sam said rubbing his forehead. 

“Yes i know-”

“First you fly in here with him then you tell him he can zonk out on the couch and then you tell me he's our guardian angel? Dean are you okay?” 

“Actually no ima 26 year old man who just fell for a god damned 18 year old and i don't know what i should be more fucking worried about!” I said and smacked the lamp off of the desk.

“So you like him. I knew you were bi but i didn't think you'd scoop that low.”

“What do you mean low he's fucking hot?!” 

“Yeah and he's also an angel.”

“Sam you're drunk okay? You're being a dick. I'm going to move Angel over there to my bed. If he don't mind of course” I mumbled clouding out Sam's retort and going to my couch. He looks so cute when he's asleep. Running my hands through my hair i sighed. I don't know what i'm doing here. Lightly i tap on his shoulder.

“Hey angel, would you like to come share my bed?” He groaned and grabbed my hand. Before i could blink we were in my room and he was back asleep. I chuckled and got in bed on the other side. Just as my head hit the pillow i felt his feathers rub against my arm.

“What the hell-”

“I'm really sorry they don't listen all of the time. This is just their way of showing your mine and being protective.” He mumbled as he looked over his shoulder at his wings that were now draped over my body like a blanket. I rubbed them gently in reassurance and went to go back to sleep. Maybe i could finally get a good nights sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff happens that I dont wanna ruin but i promise ill explain everything that happens in my next chapter!:)

Wings flapping and a flash of light was what i woke up to today. Sighing i rolled off the bed and ran my hands through my hair. I just slept in a bed with one of the winged dickheads. Great. 

“If he didn't have them wings i would think he's a normal kid.” Sam said as he walked in and sat on the bed next to me.

“Yeah well he does and we have to see them a lot now which is great. If i just never had to see him again then all of this could just go away.”

“I'm sorry about the way i acted last night. It was really stupid. I just had another stupid dream about Jess and i was upset.”

“Okay well i'm going to go get the tissues and ice crea-”

“Really Dean?”

“ And we can cuddle and cry and share our precious feelings.”

“Whatever Dean. Hey where'd he go i heard his wings?”

“I have no clue. His dad seems a little crazy so the poor guys probably in shit for skipping out last night to sleep with me.”

“Yall actuall-”

“No dumbass i meant actually sleep.” I spat out before he could make things awkward. “Coffee?”

“It's out there jerk.”

“Bitch.” I definitely needed some coffee.

~~(^,^)~~ Cas’s POV ~~(^,^)~~

I woke up and immediately panicked. I slept with. I never went home. I pulled out my phone and groaned when i saw 20 missed calls. i braced myself and tuned into the angel radio.

“When i get my hands on you boy i s-” I flinched and switched it off. Giving Dean one last look i transported myself into my room where i was bombarded by Mom's embrace.

“ I was so worried about you you could have been dead!” She said as she began to check me for blemishes. I grabbed her hands and smiled reassuringly at her.

“I promise i'm fine. I was with the righteous man.” I said and smiled smugly. “He can see my wings and so can his brother!”

“You mean Sam can see your wings?” Gabe said peeking into my room. I grinned at him and nodded.

“They can see them Gabe! I'm the Winchesters Guardian angel!”

“Oh That's so cool man you've got to take me to meet them ! Cmon lets go itll be good practice!” I nodded and just as we were about to go dads voice bounded through the room.

“Nobody is going anywhere with Castiel right now! Everyone out i want to have a talk with my son.” Gabe sulked out and i sat down and let my head sag.

“He's our son and you will not tell me to leave. I will stay here and make sure you're not to hard on him.”

“Whatever Bec. So you spent the night with the winchesters?” Dad said with a calmer voice and i reminded myself to thank mom later for making this only a scorn and not screaming.

“Yes father.”

“And they are yours?”

“Yes i am positive.” 

“You shouldve told us you were staying. Now that you have them to take care of you will not have need for college or us. You will be with them most of your time and when you are not you will be here training or you will be resting. Do not get to comfortable. This may look like a gift you get the boys and nothing is happening but i fear something bigger than anything else they've dealt with is coming if they think that they need an angel with them 24/7 now. I suggest you go back, i'd like to come with though this time. I'll explain everything to the boys for you. If Gabe wishes to come after i leave he may.” He added as he looked at mom. So i won't live here anymore. Imma live with them now. I sprung off the bed and hugged my mom tightly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“I'll come back as often as possible okay ?” I said as dad grabbed my arm and transported us.

“No time for goodbyes.” I frowned and snatched my arm from him and walked to the boys couch to find Sam there.

“Hey man i'm really sorry about last night you seem like a really cool guy an-”

“My dads here to talk to you.” I mumbled and walked to Dean's room and found him lying on his bed with a way out of date ipod on his stomach. I frowned and felt everything hit me at once. SIlently i crawled into bed next to him and set my head on his chest finding comfort in the fact that he was safe and he was here with me. I felt him jump a little but soon after a hand was running through my hair.

“Hey man what's wrong?” I shook my head and felt tears stream down my face.

“My dads here to talk to you.”

“Now?”

“Yeah.” I mumbled out and moaned when he gently eased himself out from under me.

“I'll be back i promise.” he said after patting my back. I heard the door shut and sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees and bawled. I've never felt so afraid. I'm expected to be great, do great things when i can hardly transport correctly! My wings curled around me and i sighed. Even my wings don't listen to me. At least they're trying to be protective. They must think i'm in danger. I sat like this for what felt like forever. Then i heard the door slowly open and i felt a pair of arms wrap around my wings and everything. Spreading my wings slightly to make him let go i smiled through my sadness and opened my wings fully for Sam and wrapped my arms around him.

“I know it must be hard, you're losing your life to us and we accept you here. You stay as long as you want.” He said as he pushed me away gently so he could see my face. I smiled and nodded at him and watched him as he walked out. Dean came in after him and my wings flared out, waiting for him to come close enough for them to hold him. Blushed thoroughly embarrassed by them and tried to force them down, and they went, after Dean stepped willingly into their embrace. I heard a chuckle as he was brought flush against me. I looked up from under my lashes to see complete and utter understanding and love . For that moment i couldn't do it anymore. That smile i could always force out wouldn't come no matter how hard i tried. The lump in my throat grew and my eyes watered but i still tried. I pulled my lips up and met his eyes trying to put off confidence.

“I know you want to look strong for me but don't. I understand how you feel pressured to be bigger than what you are.” Every word was a strike at my barrier and with one last look into his eyes i broke. Putting my head on his chest and curling up there i bawled myself to sleep. Hours later i woke up, Dean's distress pouring through me and setting me at high alert. This is when my wings have done something i've never been able to get them to do. My feathers curved at the edges to be razor sharp, and they began to grow to their true size. Another course of distress ran through me this time coupled with fear and i transported, perfectly. Relief ran through me when i saw Sam and Dean sitting at their kitchen table. I followed their eyes to Dean's arm, where the mark of cain was and my jaw dropped.

“How long have you had that? I sputtered out as he jumped and covered it up.

“Don't worry Cas, i was already a demon and now i'm just running it off.” He said and smiled. Quickly he lost it though as he saw my wings. Blushing i pulled them back down and tried to concentrate on breathing.

“You're scared Dean. I can feel it. You don't want this, you'd don't want any of what you're saying you want.”

“Oh so now you can read my damn mind?” He grumbled as he took a swig of his beer.

“I could yes, but i've always thought it to be incredibly invasive.” Slightly offended and aggravated that he'd think that i ran my hand through my hair and began to tap my foot.

“Okay good then don't fucking do it. Stay out of my feelings. “ He spat at me as he slammed his beer on the table and stomped off. I jumped as i heard the door slam shut and felt my wings shag to the ground behind me. 

“We have to cure him.” I nodded at sam and followed dean into his room. 

“Dean please.”

“No!”

“De-”

“Who gave you the right ?!” He yelled and moved into my face. Frowning i wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, sending my grace through him to calm him. Our lips moved in perfect sync but i knew i had to talk to him so once i felt no more fear i pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

“We will find a cure.” 

~Now, i said this as a promise. He accepted it and even helped for the first month, but then another passed. Then four more. In this time i met Crowley, the king of hell and began to work with him, which corrupted my grace. I was no longer welcome in heaven. My grace began to fade and i've had to steal others to continue to protect my place with Dean. I lost Sam, my brother Gabriel was now his guardian angel and also his lover. I often envied them, for after them two days, Dean began to change. Yes every now and then i'd get a kiss and on a really good day we'd make out but that's as far as we'd gotten. So five months passed and i was trying, i was really trying, but absolutely nothing was helping and Dean grew wearier every day. Then we met Rowena. We keep her tied up in the basement with our new friend Charlie. Charlie is fun, she's the spark of hope usually. Then one night, this happened.~

I smiled to myself and flipped on my music, happy for the first time in a while. I turned on my favorite song ever and began to sing and rock my hips to it, loving the feel of my sweats as the softness rubbed against my sore skin. I sent some race through my body in a frail attempt to fix it but was met with the same response. More pain. It could not stop me now though, as i sung at the top of my lungs.

“You know i could not want you more as i did right the, as our heads leaned in. Well i'm not sure what this is gunna be, But with my eyes closed all i see is the skyline through the window, the moon above me and the streets below.” I sang happily and started to dance more. Then Dean's voice rang through above mine.

“Hold my breath as you're moving in, taste your lips and feel your skin, when the time comes baby don't run just kiss me slowly.” He sang out as he pulled me into him and kissed me with more passion than he ever had. Within seconds it had grown hungry though and he had picked me up, brought me to his bed and began to take my clothes off slowly, kissing everywhere he took off a piece of clothing. I arched my back and wrapped my legs around his waist while pulling his shirt off. He's so beautiful, he's so beautiful i am so lucky to have him i will never stop fighting for him. My wings flared out making a display for him but also knocking over our alarm clock. He giggled and he looked so much like My Dean i couldn't hold myself back, i needed him l. Quickly i took off our clothing and i looked him in the eyes.

“Please fuck me” 

“Oh god Cas i love you so much.” He moaned out as he put lube on his fingers and stuck one in.Involuntarily i bucked up into his hand and caused him to go off balance, and he fell on my wing, grabbing a handful of my feathers to steady himself. The pleasure that coursed through me was blinding though and i had to refrain from cumming right then and there. This gave him an idea though so now instead of just fingering me he was pulling on my feathers. In complete bliss i forgot how to even control them and they began to beat and quiver, but as he set his head against my hole and began to slowly slide himself into me the wrapped around him and pushed him completely inside of me. I let out a gasp and relaxed around him, immediately he began to thrust into me. At the same time he had a hand in my wing holding him up straight but also pulling my feathers , the other steadily jerking me off. Leaning my head back i clenched my eyes shut and tried not to cum this early in. 

“Oh fuck cas i'm gunna cum!” Dean cried out as his thrusts got sporadic. Relieved i let go and was coming all over myself. Dean came closely after and slumped on top of me, using one of my wings as a pillow.

“Were one step away from finding a cure Dean,you'll be better soon.” Smiling down at him i stroked his cheek.

“No, i won't. Nobody can take this thing off of me and you need to start thinking about what we can do about me Cas.” I opened my mouth to protest, to tell him everything when Sam came running in and handed the phone to me, as Dean protested about us not having clothes on he covered me up and began to put clothes on himself.

“Hey Cas, i didn't really want to tell Sam because he would've yelled, but i broke the code. The downside is is theirs these guys. There outside my hotel door and i don't have much time. I'm emailing Sam the code now. I love you guys so much-crash- You were like my brother's-I can hear you!- please tell them i love them.”

“No Charlie where are you?! Charlie i need to know where you are?!” I began to throw my clothes and zapped the three of us to where she was. I fell to my knees, crying out and grabbing at my wings.

“Charlie no, stay awake!” I recognized sam's voice but i couldn't focus on anything but the pain that my wings were putting me through but also Dean's. In a frail attempt i reached my wing out to wrap it around Dean but the i saw it. My wings were on fire. My grace was dying. Tears ran down my face and i reached out and grabbed Dean. He jerked away from my hand and looked at me with so much hate that it finally hit me. He wasn't in pain. That was all mine. He don't want me anymore, he thinks i failed him, he don't trust me anymore. This wasn't my grace dying, no that would be less painful. This was him tearing every fabric of himself that was woven into me out, taking my stand as his Guardian Angel away. That wasn't it though, i had been fighting to keep my grace, my place as an angel for him. Now that i had no purpose my wings were literally killing themselves. Through the pain and the tears i managed out three words before the rest of me burned up.

“I am so sorry Dean.”

I woke up in his bed, sore. My stomach rolled and i moaned. So this is how it feels to be human..i deserve this. I got up to ask Sam what was wrong with my stomach and then i felt it. My wings, Dean's sadness, although weak, was there. I smiled and ran out into the kitchen watching for my wings and trying to find him. Finally i ran into Sam.

“You've been out for a while, you missed her funeral, but i guess everyone did. Soon as you blacked out on the floor Dean hit the ground next to you and wouldn't stop saying sorry and asking for you to come back, saying he wished he could take it all back. After your wings stopped burning and you stopped dying he left, been off the grid for a week. Rowena's almost done with the potion though, so now that you're back we can find him in time to get him back here.” He smiled at the end, but still looked pretty lifeless. I felt for my grace and sighed at the little bit that was left. Locating him shouldn't put that big of a dent in my leftover grace, and if it did oh well, i need to prove myself. I mentally pushed and located him almost instantly. The transporting may hurt a little though,looking at my wings a flapped them and groaned when pain sent through them.

“Sam i know where he is now, is the potion ready?”

 

“When we get there and convince him it will be ready.” He nodded at me and looked at my wings.”You sure you can do this?” I nodded and grabbed his arm. We both fell at Dean's feet.

“Well look who's here to say goodbye.” I looked over and saw death behind him, blade ready.

“No Dean, we've got the cure!” Sam yelled desperately. Dean simply laughed though and brought his brother into his arms. 

“You'll do better without me, please don't try to bring me back.” He let go of Sam and i'm sure Sam was still protesting but i couldn't hear him. I couldn't see anything but Dean.

“Look at what i did to you. I loved your wings so much, they were so beautiful, why are you even here? You should hate me.” His voice cracked and tears ran down his face. I shook my head and my wings feebly wrapped around him in protection. He ran his hands down one of them and straightened a couple of my feathers. “ Remember that first day, when i was so scared and so ready to kill you and you came up and let me touch your wings, something angels don't ever allow humans to do. You should've never let me near them. Everything i love dies. I have to do this.”

“Dean no please-” So many thing happened at once. Lightning struck and the mark of cain was gone and dean grabbed the blade and shoved it almost directly through his heart. He began to fall but Sam caught him and was mumbling something but i couldn't hear him. This was failure. This was what it felt like to have your heart broken. I looked at him, bloody and bruised, and new exactly what i had to do. I gently pushed Sam's hands aside and set my hand on his mark. Slowly my grace began to transfer.

“Cas no.” Dean said as he feebly tried to push my hand away but we were connected now. 

“I would die for you any day Dean, just let me make up for my mistakes. I love you so much.” I think he said something but i was too lost. There was no painful burning this time though. I could see heaven's lights and i smiled at them. My death was quick and painless, but this wasn't for me. Slowly i felt the parts of me that made me an angel drift out of me and towards the lights. It wasn't my turn to die, not yet. It was the part of me that heaven owned’s turn. Not that my vessel would last long though.

I opened my eyes.

 

The first thing i saw was Dean, but not dean. His soul had always been shining through, i had never really seen him, but now he was even more beautiful. His eyes were soo green. 

“You're beautiful.”

“You're stupid!You gave up being an angel for me!” He yelled at me as he pulled me into a hug.

“No stupid, i did this for us to be together a little while longer, for us to be able to be normal together. We finally get to be normal Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when ill publish the next chapter as it has a lot to explain as you should know now ;) but honestly i know i went really fast through a lot of stuff and i promise everything will get broken up and explained. If you have any suggestions or questions that wont ruin anything just comment and ill answer . Love yall!


End file.
